kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Bynes
Amanda Bynes was the Victor of the first season of The Sims 3 Hunger Games. She is based on the current Amanda Bynes. The Games Introduction episode She was the fifth one being introduced into the series. KPopp noted that Amanda was the perfect contestant because of the status the real Amanda Bynes was in. However, Kelly, deep down in her heart, wanted Amanda to win. When Kelly moved all the contestants into the Hunger Games Arena, Amanda was seen on the phone, while all the other contestants seemed to be communicating with eachother. After that she went to the pool. Later she was seen on the treadmill, exercising. Interestingly enough, she might have been the only contestant who ever used the treadmill, in the season. After Hugh G. Rection approached her, they started arguing. Episode 1 - The Nub Arm! After KPopp announced the winner of the reward she said that a lot of people liked Amanda, but a lot hated her as well. Amanda was first seen arguing with Hugh, after which he left. Then, Amanda went on to scream in front of the mirror, to which KPopp commented: "Oh God, someone call the police so they can slap her vagina.". After that she went for a shower. When the maid, that Bill Nye was supposed to hook up with, showed up Amanda immediately went to talk to her. Kelly commented saying: "Geez, she is trying to cock-block Bill!". After a short conversation the maid left. However, Bill had to get his reward, so KPopp decided to pair him up with Amanda for the purpose of pure entertainment. They went outside to have a water balloon fight. They couldn't even finish playing, when Kelly KPopp showed up out of nowhere and started talking to Amanda. KPopp made a funny comment, by impersonating Kelly (the contestant) and said: "Bill what are you doing? Dates? This is my territory! Stick to science!". KPopp dismissed Kelly and made Bill and Amanda flirt with eachother. For Bill's reward, she made them go to the Red Velvet Lounge. After Buttplu and Justin Bieber died, Amanda would always scream for some odd reason whenever she thought about Buttplu. During the Mechanical Bull-Riding Challenge, Amanda was the first one to go and got one of the longest times (22.18 seconds), but didn't end up winning. She, alongside Kelly KPopp, did not like Hugh G. Rection and occasionally got into fights with him. Being the classy lady she is, though, she doesn't let Hugh get in her way. Placement Amanda Bynes was one of the final four in the Hunger Games. She was the last to drown in the second swimming challenge, thus becoming the final death of the first season. Although she died, she was the last to die, making her the winner of season 1. Slideshow Amandairl.jpg|Amanda Bynes in real life crazy amanda.png bull ride.png Sadness.png DAT TWITTER.png Dxsgf.png|Amanda and Katniss making out on a bed Katniss fight.png|Amanda losing the fight against Katniss Katniss eating contest.png|Amanda getting ready for the pie eating contest Amanda apple.png|Amanda in an apple bobbing contest Trivia *So far, Amanda Bynes is one of the favorite Victors of the community who watched the Sims 3 Hunger Games, because of the mental crisis the celebrity star was having, during the recording of this Season. *Kpopp was delighted to see that Amanda won the Hunger Games. *She was seen as one of the least likely to survive contestants, but ended up taking the cake. *There is some controversy as to whether Amanda or Katniss actually won, because while Amanda drowned last, Katniss was the last one to have her soul reaped. In the end it was decided by Kelly that Amanda was, indeed, the winner *Due to her Insane trait, Amanda can be seen cackling evilly, scaring Sims, and practicing other strange behaviors. *Amanda is the first and so far only Hunger Games winner to be deceased. * She will return from the dead to compete against other victors for the title of the Hunger Games sole survivor. Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Winners Category:Female